


we were in long before we begin

by KittyKate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Domestic Avengers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Человек А и человек Б - лучшие друзья и всегда ими будут, они очень близки, и, когда кто-то спрашивает, встречаются ли они, они переглядываются, пожимают плечами и отвечают: "Ага, почему бы и нет"".</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were in long before we begin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179047) by starkpad. 



— Доброе утро, любимый, — говорит Тони беспечно однажды утром, когда Стив входит в общую кухню с вороньим гнездом  вместо волос на голове. За годы, что они знают друг друга, Тони быстро выучил, что Кэп не любит утра. Сегодня один из тех дней, когда Стив решил поспать подольше, раз уж он сейчас пришел есть со всеми Мстителями, а не встал пораньше, сходив на пробежку и приготовив завтрак для них.

 

Стив что-то бурчит в ответ, и это нормально, потому что он прокладывает дорогу к Тони, который делает кофе за кухонным столом, обнимая его со спины и укладывая подбородок ему на плечо. Он мычит от удовольствия, когда Тони одной рукой гладит его по волосам.

 

— Что это, режиссер ситкома забыл предупредить нас, что они снимают эпизод? – спрашивает Клинт и хихикает, когда Стив тянется, кидает в него апельсин и возвращается в прежнее положение, потираясь подбородком о шею Тони.

 

— Ну хорошо, хватит, здоровяк, мне щекотно, — говорит Тони, шутливо отталкивая Стива. – Иди сядь, я сделаю тебе завтрак.

 

— Спасибо, — мурлычет Стива, легко целуя Тони в макушку, прежде чем усесться на свое обычное место в конце стола.

 

Тони жарит яичницу с беконом и наливает Стиву стакан сока, который бормочет слова благодарности, делая глоток, а другой рукой гладит Тони по плечу.

 

Когда завтрак готов, Тони ставит тарелку перед Стивом, не замечая обращенных на них взглядов. Потом занимает свое обычное место рядом со ним, наблюдая за тем, как Стив ест, и попивая кофе с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

 

Клинт делает вид, будто его тошнит.

 

— Ты как примерная жена-домохозяйка, Старк, еб твою…

 

— Тихо, — говорит Наташа с легкой улыбкой, отвешивая ему подзатыльник. – Оставь их в покое.

 

Клинт потирает ушибленное место, хмурясь на Тони, который невинно ему улыбается, прежде чем вновь обратить все свое внимание на Стива, который встает, чтобы положить тарелку в раковину.

 

— Тренажерный зал? — спрашивает Тони, подставляясь под мягкие движения пальцев Стива в своих волосах. Тот мычит в ответ.

 

— Скоро вернусь, — говорит он, оставляя поцелуй на волосах Тони.

 

— Знаете что, — говорит Клинт после долгой тишины, – кажется, я скучаю по цирку.

 

***

 

— Вечер кино? – спрашивает Тони, входя в комнату после нескольких часов, проведенных в мастерской.

 

— Да, — отвечает Стив со своего места по центру дивана с миской попкорна на коленях. – Мы смотрим «Дрянных девчонок».

 

— Люблю этот фильм, — говорит Тони, присаживаясь рядом с Кэпом, который тут же закидывает руку на спинку дивана, создавая место, где Тони смог бы уютно устроиться, прижавшись к его боку. – Сегодня же не среда, да?

 

— А что? Ты заставишь нас надеть розовое? – хихикает Стив, почесывая голову Тони, как коту.

 

— Да, и если ты не в розовом, ты не можешь с нами сидеть, — отвечает тот серьезно.

 

— Заканчивайте трепаться, парни, это первый день Кэйди, — говорит Наташа со своего места в кресле. На полу у ее ног расположился Тор, на лице которого такое выражение, словно он собирается снова отразить атаку читаури. Справа от Тони Клинт и Брюс устроились на диванчике на двоих, и Бэннер отчаянно пытается игнорировать шепот Клинта в свое ухо.

 

«Это и есть дом», — думает Тони. Люди всегда говорят, что дом – это место, но нет, Тони считает, что это намного большее. Это чувство, ощущение. Башня не была бы домом, если бы тут не было Мстителей, которые заставляют его смеяться и чувствовать себя счастливым.

 

Стив, должно быть, думает о том же, судя по тому, что его рука крепче сжимает плечи Тони.

 

***

 

Наташа свистит, когда Тони входит в общую кухню, поигрывая запонками на своем костюме. Его волосы в художественном беспорядке. Тони точно знает, как выглядеть хорошо.

 

— Горячее свидание? – спрашивает Брюс, его губы слегка изгибаются в намеке на улыбку.

 

— Не такое горячее, как я, но да, Стив довольно горяч, — буднично отвечает Тони, поправляя галстук. – И это не свидание, между прочим.

 

— Тогда почему ты так классно одет, Старк? – спрашивает Клинт. – Ты будто собрался ему, блин, предложение делать.

 

— Можно хоть раз поужинать, не будучи униженным? – беспечно задается вопросом Тони. – К тому же, нужно сначала повстречаться, чтобы делать предложение, Бартон.

 

— Погоди, что?

 

— Звонить только в экстренном случае угрозы миру, хорошо, ребят? – говорит Тони, прежде чем дверь закрывается.

 

***

 

— Так, по существу, — говорит Клинт, разглядывая кошку породы рэгдолл на коленях Тони, которая мурчит под ласкающей рукой Стива. – Вы подобрали кошку и назвали ее Райсболл Старк-Роджерс.

 

— Да, — отвечает Стив, не отводя взгляда от животного.

 

— И вы назвали ее рисовым шариком потому что?… – уточняет Брюс, всплескивая руками.

 

— Потому что это милое имя, и сама она милая, — объясняет Тони.

 

— Боже мой, — стонет Клинт. – И что потом? Вы усыновите ребенка?

 

Тут Стив на самом деле поднимает взгляд на Тони и с надеждой смотрит на него.

 

— Нет, — говорит Тони, закатывая глаза, когда Стив дуется, пытаясь подействовать на него. – У нас есть Райсболл.

 

— Но….

 

— Никаких «но», — отрезает Тони твердо. – Спасибо, что подал ему идею, Клинт, теперь мне придется иметь дело с дующимся суперсолдатом каждый раз, как он увидит ребенка.

 

Стоит ли уточнять, что Клинт выучил свой урок, когда Тони заставил его взрывающиеся стрелы взрываться конфетти.

 

Злодей также выучил свой урок, когда сказал: «О, могучий Соколиный глаз, пожалуйста, избавь меня от своих смертоносных конфетти», прежде чем Клинт вырубил его.

 

***

 

Брюс спокойно говорит: «Стив сказал, что прибьет тебя».

 

И 5 секунд спустя Стив врывается в комнату со щитом в руке. Он выглядит угрожающе и смертоносно, как будто того гляди сойдет с ума. Щит с громким стуком приземляется на пол, когда Стив кидает его, только увидев Тони.

 

Старк готов спорить, готов отбиваться, потому что он просто пытался защитить Стива.

 

— Ты, сукин сын, — говорит тот, прежде чем Тони оказывается в кольце мускулистых рук, которые могут проломить человеческий череп, но сейчас обнимают его так мягко, так бережно, словно он нечто драгоценное. Секунду Тони думает, что это потому, что он сейчас сидит на больничной койке с несколькими сломанными ребрами и синяками тут и там, но потом вспоминает, что Стив всегда был с ним таким.

 

— Защищал тебя, — бормочет Тони, когда Стив отстраняется, изучая его лицо, поворачивая голову влево и вправо.

 

— Знаю, — говорит Стив мягко, убирая волосы Тони с лица. – Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я буду следить за каждым твоим движением, да, Старк?

 

— Как будто раньше ты этого не делал, — глумится Тони, хоть его губы и изгибаются в улыбке.

 

— Значит, я буду следить за тобой больше.

 

Позади них Клинт рычит на своем стуле.

 

— Тогда ты мог бы просто посадить его в переноску, как для детей, и таскать с собой, Кэп.

 

***

 

— Милые, — комментирует Наташа, когда находит Стива сидящим в столовой и огромный букет роз на столе перед ним. – Для кого они?

 

— Для Тони, — отвечает Стив, а потом ругается под нос, когда телефон переключается прямо на голосовую почту. – Он не берет трубку.

 

— Он злится на тебя? – спрашивает Наташа, хотя вполне возможно, что она знает ответ.

 

— Да, потому что я прикрыл его и принял удар на себя – да где его, мудака, носит — как будто он сам так никогда не делал.

 

— Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает, — говорит Наташа обыденно. – Он скорее всего летает, выпускает пар.

 

— И мне нужно убедиться, что он не на пол пути в кругосветке, — ворчит Стив. – Гребаный Джарвис даже не говорит мне, где он.

 

— Успокойся, Кэп, выглядишь так, как будто тебя сейчас инфаркт хватит.

 

— Хватит, если он не вернется к ночи, — говорит Стив и ругается, заново набирая номер Тони.

 

Позже вечером Наташа идет в мастерскую Тони, частично, потому что ей интересно, вернулся ли он, и частично, потому что она уже начинает беспокоиться. Она уже подумывает о том, чтобы заставить Джарвиса сказать, где Тони, но потом замирает.

 

В мастерской приглушен свет, и Наташе удается выхватить голубоватое свечение в углу. Там Стив, похоже уснувший у Тони на коленях — одна рука Старка зажата в ладонях Кэпа, а второй он нежно перебирает светлые пряди. У него то выражение лица, которое он приберегает только для Стива, выражение лица, которое, Наташа знает, предназначено не для друзей, несмотря на то, что оба говорят.

 

Собираясь уходить, Наташа замечает букет роз, гордо стоящий на рабочем столе Тони, и улыбка не сходит с ее лица всю дорогу назад.

 

***

 

Когда Стив решает, что ему надо кинуть машину во врага – машину, на которой они собирались поехать домой – Тони не прекращает спорить с ним. Остаток пути домой они идут пешком, рядом друг с другом, и Стив отругивается в ответ. Оба уставшие поле битвы, что делает только усиливает их раздражение.

 

Команда идет за ними, наблюдая за тем, как они спорят. Их отношения – это нечто. Просто чудо, как они могут сначала липнуть друг к другу, а в следующую секунду спорить.

 

И тут начинается дождь.

 

Стив замечает это и отставляет ладонь, дождь расходится сильнее с каждой секундой. Он смотрит на Тони, который похоже ничего не замечает, продолжая заливаться на тему повреждений и ответственности, хотя кто бы говорил, и Стив действует на чистых инстинктах. Он поднимает щит над головой Тони, укрывая его от дождя, сам оставаясь мокнуть под дождем.

 

Само по себе это действие вызывает улыбки у всех членов команды, даже у Клинта, который мягко усмехается, глядя на них.

 

Они точно нечто. Потому что минуту спустя Стив снова начинает спорить с Тони, все еще держа щит над его головой и укрывая от дождя.

 

***

 

— Вот ты где, — раздается голос Тони позади Стива. – А я уже начал беспокоиться.

 

Тони немедленно оказывается рядом, накрывая ладонью руку Стива, который расслабляется, до этого момента даже не осознавая, что сжимал перила до побелевших костяшек.

 

— Задумался.

 

Тони мычит в понимании.

 

— Завтра большой день. Ты готов?

 

— Нет, — отвечает Стив честно. – И не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду.

 

— Все хорошо, — говорит Тони. – Ты его вернешь.

 

— А что, если нет?

 

— У меня есть предчувствие на этот счет, — пожимает плечами Старк. – А еще я подозреваю, что мои траты на еду удвоятся, раз мне придется кормить уже двух суперсолдат.

 

— Одного с половиной, — слабо усмехается Стив.

 

— Все одно, — отмахивается Тони.

 

Между ними устанавливается комфортная тишина, присутствие Старка успокаивает и заземляет Стива так, как он никогда не думал, что может почувствовать в этом веке.

 

Стив нарушает тишину, говоря: «Я хочу дать тебе кое-что».

 

Тони поворачивается к нему, непонимающе хмурясь и слегка наклонив голову к плечу.

 

— Что дать?

 

Он наблюдает за каждым движением Стива, пока тот тянется к своим армейским жетонам, и когда он снимает их и шагает ближе, глаза Тони округляются и наполняются беспокойством.

 

— Стив? – спрашивает он неуверенно.

 

— Хочу, чтобы они были у тебя, — трясет Стив жетонами перед Тони, который нерешительно прикасается к ним пальцами.

— Ты уверен?

 

— Полностью, — говорит Стив, не задумываясь. – Могу я?…

 

Тони кивает, и он надевает жетоны Старку, щеки которого окрашиваются румянцем, когда жетоны стукаются о реактор. Он поднимает взгляд на Стива и мягко улыбается.

 

— Почему?

 

— Хочу, чтобы мои жетоны были дома, — просто отвечает Стив, потому что он никогда не умел говорить нежности. И сейчас по тому, как Тони слегка задирает голову и улыбается, Стив уверен, что тот понимает, что он имеет в виду, знает, что для него Тони – это дом.

 

— Ну, — слегка кашляет он. – Береги себя, возвращайся целым, не подставляйся под пули.

 

— Не могу обещать последнее, — сухо говорит Стив. Тони выдыхает смешок.

 

— Возвращайся домой.

 

— Всегда.

 

***

 

Через неделю после того, как Баки переезжает в Башню, первое целое предложение, которое он говорит, это: «И какого хрена ты не сказал мне, что у тебя появился возлюбленный, салага?», ударив Стива по руке однажды утром, когда они только вернулись с пробежки, пока все остальные еще спят.

 

— Ау, — хмурится Стив, тыкая того в бок. – Ты о чем? У меня нет никакого возлюбленного.

 

— Ты плохо врешь, — говорит Баки. – Старк. Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал о Старке.

 

— А что с Тони?

 

— Тупость тебе не идет, Стив.

 

— Я честно не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь.

 

Баки закатывает глаза: у него замученный взгляд, тот взгляд, который у него еще с сороковых, и он обычно (всегда) направлен на Стива.

 

— Старк – твой возлюбленный, так?

 

— Нет.

 

— Что?

 

— Почему все говорят, что…

 

— Да ты его буквально целуешь в лоб каждое утро.

 

— И? – Стив склоняет голову к плечу, выглядя при этом, как сбитый с толку щенок.

 

— Друзья так не делают.

 

— А мы делаем, — Стив хмурится в непонимании. – Я не вру, Бак. Мы просто друзья.

 

— Ха, — говорит Баки, не веря ни единому его слову.

 

***

 

Однажды утром Тони сидит на коленях у Стива, играя со своим планшетом, пока Роджерс ест завтрак, который Старк приготовил для него. Баки говорит: «Окей, я так больше не могу».

 

Стив хмурится.

 

— Ты о чем?

 

— Ты и Тони, — говорит Баки, указывая на них.

 

— А что с нами такого… — Тони замолкает с неподдельным непониманием.

 

— Вы встречаетесь или нет? Потому что, чувак, ты буквально сидишь у него на коленях сейчас. Нет, заткнись, Стив, не говори, что вы лучшие друзья, потому что мы знакомы Бог знает сколько, и каким бы мелким и худосочным ты ни был, ты никогда не сидел у меня на коленях.

 

Стив открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки поднимает руку, говоря:

 

— Я еще не закончил. Вы двое меня с ума сводите. Все со мной согласны, что вы словно в отношениях, да?

 

Буквально каждый в комнате кивает, и тогда Стив и Тони переглядываются. Старк в полной тишине говорит: «Ага, почему бы и нет?».

 

— Согласен, — не задумываясь отвечает Стив и наклоняется, чтобы легко поцеловать Тони в губы, прежде чем оба возвращаются к своим занятиям, невпечатленные переменой статуса в своих отношениях.

 

— Всего-то было нужно, чтобы появился твой считавшийся мертвым друг, чтобы вы сошлись, да, Стив? – спрашивает Клинт, посмеиваясь.

 

В это же время Баки говорит: «Что за херня?», на протяжении последних нескольких минут, и Наташа спрашивает: «Джеймс?».

 

— И это все? – удивляется Баки, истерика слегка проскакивает в его голосе.

 

— Что? – уточняет Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы поиграть с волосами Стива, перебирая их пальцами.

 

— Вы были в не-отношениях и наконец переводите их в официальный статус фразой «Почему бы и нет?», — вздыхает Баки, проводя рукой по лицу.

 

— Типа того, — легко отвечает Стив. – Не так много это между нами меняет, так что да, почему бы и нет?

 

— О боже мой, — стонет Баки.

 

— Ага, я с тобой, бро, — говорит Клинт, похлопывая его по плечу. – Добро пожаловать в клуб.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение)  
> Прошу вас ставить отметки "нравится" и комментировать, отдача всегда приятна)


End file.
